This disclosure is generally directed to imaging members, photoreceptors, photoconductors, and the like. More specifically, the present disclosure is directed to a multi-layered photoreceptor with a substrate, an outer layer such as a charge transport layer or overcoat layer, an optional hole blocking, and/or optional undercoat layer, and wherein at least one layer comprises phosphorus containing lubricant. The photoreceptors herein, in embodiments, have extended life, and excellent wear resistant characteristics. In addition, in embodiments, the present photoreceptors have improved toner cleanability.
Use of the phosphorus containing lubricant has shown an improvement in wear resistance when compared to a CTL without the phosphorus containing lubricant. The phosphorus containing lubricants also allow for anti-oxidation, which is desired in the photoreceptor. The use of phorphorus containing lubricant has been shown to exhibit little or no detrimental effects to electrical and cyclic properties at all zones, including A and J. Excellent prints were obtained via printing in both the A and J zones. Also, the use of phorphorus containing lubricant has shown, in embodiments, environmental stability. The phorphorus containing lubricants can function well in many of the layers of the photoreceptor, such as the charge transport layer, overcoat layer, or other layer.